5 Times He Watched Her Sleep
by Indy Organa
Summary: 5 times throughout their relationship that House watched Cuddy sleep. Huddy one-shot.


**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back again with a little 5 times fic for the House fandom. Big thanks go to sammie1million for making a deal that we'd both publish something by the end of January, as well as all my House pals on Twitter and Tumblr for always being so supportive of writers in the fandom. This fic starts after their one night stand in Michigan, and progresses each 'time', eventually going AU. I hope you enjoy it, and please take the time to leave a review!

 **First time -**

His first thought on waking was that he'd never touched such soft skin in his life.

His second was that a ringing phone was possibly the worst sound to wake up to.

Groaning softly and disentangling himself from the gorgeous undergrad in his bed, he did his best to not wake her whilst making it to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" he near whispered into the phone, watching as the lithe figure of Lisa Cuddy rolled over in his bed, burying her face into his pillow and sighing softly.

He was only half listening to the voice on the other end, throwing in the occasional "uh huh" and "yeah" as he observed her in sleep. Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink, her long lashes curled where her eyes were gently closed. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing soft. Her wild curls were spread around her, and he'd be inclined to describe them as a halo- were he that way inclined.

Suddenly the voice on the other end of the line was demanding, requesting he confirm a meeting with the Dean in… 20 minutes. House swallowed, a heavy weight forming in his gut.

"Sure, sure, I can get there by then." He shot another look at the girl in his bed, regretful he would have to leave her to wake alone.

Hanging up the phone, he wandering around his room, collecting his clothes from where they'd fallen - or been thrown - the night before, and dressing in silence.

Before he left he ran a hand through her hair, smiling as she leant into his touch. As he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, her eyes softly opened.

"Hey," her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey yourself." House shot a quick glance at his watch, "I have to go, I have a meeting, but you sleep in, ok? I'll call you."

Cuddy nodded, pressing her face back into his pillow as she slipped back into sleep.

Grabbing a post-it from her desk, House scribbled a quick note:

 _Cuddy-_

 _I'll call you, this afternoon._

\- H

 **Second time -**

He couldn't sleep. The pain in his newly mangled leg was like an animal, one with razor sharp teeth and jaws of steel, with a bite he could never escape. The so called 'experts', his 'doctors', the same ones who dismissed his pain, who missed the dead muscle, who left him a cripple, had started him on Vicodin. It left his thoughts clear but the pain was still there, would always be there, would be with him the rest of his days.

 _Unlike Stacy_.

The thought was like a punch to the gut, even though he knew he'd been the one to not ask for her help, who distanced himself, who pushed her away.

He tossed his head again, trying to find comfort where there was none. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement as Cuddy adjusted her blanket in her sleep, curled into the armchair Wilson had pushed into his bedroom to watch over him during the worst nights.

Cuddy. He couldn't believe she had come to him, that she had helped him… that she had stayed. But there she was, curled into the old leather armchair, his afghan haphazardly thrown over her. She'd tied her unruly curls up, which made her look younger, and her eyelashes fluttered with REM sleep.

She'd cared for him all afternoon, coming into his darkened apartment and not letting his depression dampen her ferver. He'd been laid out on the couch, his crutches thrown across the room in a fit of frustration. She'd cleaned around him, doing his laundry and cooking enough food to last a week. She'd brought him the latest medical journals, even some case files, "if you feel up to it."

She'd stayed for dinner, making sure he ate a decent amount, before offering to help him to bed. He was proud, too proud, but was also pleased when she stepped forward as he stumbled with the crutches. She walked with him to his room, brought him clean pajamas and stepped back, calmly waiting for him to ask for help when he needed. When he looked at her she stepped forward, letting him lean on her, helping him balance, all without a word.

As he pivoted around in bed, laying back against the cool fresh sheets, she pulled his comforter up and he grabbed her wrist, his pain-filled eyes meeting her cool grey gaze.

"Stay?" his voice was soft, and Cuddy nearly missed the word. He spoke as if ashamed to ask, as if afraid to need.

"Of course I'll stay," her smile was gentle, with no pity in her eyes. House thought it was such a change, her just _being there_ , a comforting force, so different to Stacy's fretting, to Wilson's frenetic neediness. She was soft, and gentle, and she calmed him despite the pain.

He closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come. Instead he watched as she curled herself into the chair and pulled the blanket close. One arm fell out towards the bed and he moved across to capture her hand in his. It felt so warm, so _right_. But he also knew she deserves more, so much more than an angry cripple, and so he was content to watch her slip into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **Third time -**

It's 3:10pm, and House is taken aback when he storms into Cuddy's office to find her absent. He'd checked her schedule - both personal and professional - and he fully expected to find her behind her desk, ready to roll her eyes at the procedure he'd burst in to ask for.

A slight snore pulled him back to the present, and he turned to find her stretched out on her couch, head propped against one of the throw cushions. Her mouth was slightly open, and a glass of water sat on the floor beside her- odds are because she'd been feeling ill again.

He gently pushed her legs back and sat beside her, watching her steady breathing. A soft smile appeared as he thought about the past week, and what the future would bring.

She needed the nap, after catching what she wrote off as "just a bug". House knew better. She hadn't kept her breakfast down for the past 4 days, and this was the third time he's caught her napping.

"There's nothing wrong with you that hasn't been wrong with women since the beginning of time" had been his cryptic comment a few days earlier, but she'd brushed it off as a House-ism, not seeing the deeper message.

Leaning forward, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, pulling back as she stirred. Her long lashes fluttered before her eyes opened, the striking grey muted from sleep.

"Hey" he softly said, "you feeling ok?"

Cuddy nodded, slowly sitting up, her back propped against the arm of the sofa. "Still just getting over this bug, I'll be ok"

"Cuddy…"

"It's just a bug House, people get them. Don't look for more than this is."

"Because this is more than a bug, Cuddy! This is… this is big."

"House…"

"Cuddy" he mocked back at her, making her meet his eyes. "It's ok to be nervous. It's ok to be afraid. But don't pretend this is something else."

"What do you want me to say, House? That I'm scared to admit this to myself in case it's not true? That I'm afraid I'll get my hopes up only to lose it again? That I don't want to say those words, because it's everything I've ever wanted?" Her eyes filled with tears at the confession.

"It's ok Cuddy" House held out his arm, and she curled against him. "I'm nervous, afraid, everything, too. But don't deny this to yourself."

His hand gently rubbing her back soothed her back to near sleep, and House released her from his embrace so she could lie back on the couch.

As he pulled himself to a stand and made his way from the office, her sleepy voice brought him to a halt.

"House…" he turned towards her as she half opened her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, "I think I'm pregnant."

House smiled at her in return. "I think so too. Enjoy your rest, I'll see you tonight."

He limped out, being sure to close the blinds as he went.

 **Fourth time -**

House limped in his front door, pushing the door shut with his cane and hoping the resulting noise didn't disturb Cuddy - she'd said nothing about going back to his place, but her luxury sedan parked outside was a dead giveaway.

He didn't expect her to still be awake, it was the early hours of the morning, he'd finally solved his case, and was looking forward to spooning behind her and hearing her contented sigh, which he realised as he made it to his bedroom was not going to happen.

Sprawled under the haphazard covers, Cuddy was curled around his pillow, wearing one of his older graphic tees with a hand protectively on her second trimester baby bump.

He sat beside her, smiling as he watched her sleep, softly laying a hand on her ever-expanding stomach and feeling the gentle pressure from within.

He had been afraid, bordering on terrified, when her pregnancy was confirmed.

Afraid that he'd be a terrible father, that he'd follow in his own father's footsteps and never know how to properly discipline, that Cuddy would finally wake up and realise he was a terrible choice to have a baby with.

But more than anything he was terrified that something would happen to the baby, and Cuddy would again be devastated. She'd been through so much, this was her dream, a baby of her own… a baby with him. And he would move heaven and earth for her, and the baby, to make it through this pregnancy.

She started regularly sleeping at his apartment early in the pregnancy, holding him close when she woke from nightmares of losing the baby. It wasn't until after the 12 week scan, the line crossed, the simple words "everything looks good" sounding like magic to their ears, that Cuddy relaxed her nighttime hold on him.

But she didn't stop coming over, hence why he now found her taking up most of her bed, but he couldn't be mad at her. She was so happy, glowing even in sleep. Her hair was back, pulled into a braid, exposing the soft skin of her neck. House lent forward and gently kissed the pulse point near her ear, smiling as she let out a soft moan and turned to him. Her eyes slowly opened, grey meeting blue, as she moved to kiss him.

Pulling away, she took in his appearance. "Solved your case?"

"Yeah," he pulled back and started to toe off his shoes and socks, "so it would be nice if I could squeeze in there with you and the spawn."

Cuddy smirked at his choice of endearment, slowly rolling herself back over to her own side. Her smirk became a full smile at the idea of even having her own side in House's bed.

By the time she'd managed to re-situate herself House had changed into his pajamas and was climbing in next to her, turning onto his side and pulling Cuddy against him.

Pressing a kiss to her hair he heard the gentle sigh that meant she was slipping back into sleep, and he pulled her closer as her breathing slowed and she finally relaxed in his arms.

 **Fifth time -**.

A soft murmur came through the baby monitor on the nightstand, causing House to rouse from sleep, reaching across the bed for Cuddy but his hand meeting cold sheets.

"Cuddy?" he raised his head and checked the bathroom, but no light was on.

The noise came through the monitor again, the softest of snores, and House smiled. He knew where she was.

Slowly standing up from the bed, he made his way down the hall without his cane, holding the wall for support. At the second door on the left he turned, pushing the door open to see the room lit by the soft glow of a night light.

In the crib a tiny baby with a headful of dark hair fussed quietly, whilst Cuddy napped in the rocking chair in the corner.

House approached the crib first, laying a gentle hand on the baby's chest but moving to pick him up when he fussed more, hoping to head it off before the baby started crying and woke his mother.

House gently shushed his son, holding him to his chest and watching Cuddy over the baby's spiky black hair. She stirred slightly, and House decided he'd give her until the baby was settled before waking her and walking with her back to bed. As tired as she was with a newborn, she deserved a better night's sleep than in a wooden chair.

She looked more relaxed than she'd been in the last few weeks, in the lead up to the birth and bringing the baby home- she confided in House once they were home that she couldn't believe it had all happened, and she finally had a baby just down the hall.

The baby squirmed in House's arms and let out the softest of squeals, but it was enough to cause Cuddy to stir again, her eyes on the verge of opening.

If asked Cuddy would probably say this was the worst she'd looked in a long time, a newborn taking up enough of her day that she was lucky to brush her teeth and hair let alone complete her usual beauty routine, whilst House would proclaim it was the best she'd ever looked, a pink flush to her cheeks and a new shine in her eyes. Just watching her sleep now was proof of that. Her pajamas had a milk stain on them, her hair was a wild mess, she was gently snoring, and House was adoring every inch of her. It was thanks to her he was currently standing with a baby in his arms, his son, something he had given up on long ago.

The baby rooted against his chest and let out another cry, and like that Cuddy was awake.

"House?" she looked up at him, slightly groggy from her quick nap.

"Hey sleepy," he walked over to her and handed her the baby, "I think someone's hungry."

She smiled down at the baby in her arms, running a hand through his whisper soft hair and watching his bright blue eyes take in both his parents.

As she went to feed the baby, House lent in and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you back in bed?"

Cuddy nodded, her rapt attention on her precious little blue eyed boy.


End file.
